My William
by JJ3
Summary: Not for the slayer's fans.Spike and Angel get up to mischief.


My William  
  
Spike was sitting in his crypt,waiting for sunset.He took out his cigarettes and put one in his mouth.Just as he lit it  
  
up,the door burst open and someone ran inside,shutting it quickly.Spike was on his feet in seconds,peering through  
  
the smoke to see who it was and ready for a fight.  
  
"Spike," said the figure by the door.  
  
"Angel?," asked Spike, "what the hell are you doin' 'ere??." Angel stepped closer and Spike watched him warily.  
  
"I've come to say I'm sorry," replied Angel, "I know how hard it must be for you to..." Spike interupted him.  
  
"Sorry?," he repeated, "are you mad?! I will never,ever accept that from you!." Angel looked a little distressed.  
  
"Spike please," he insisted, "hear me out." Spike leaned back against the wall and smirked,taking a long drag of his  
  
cigarette.  
  
"Right," he said, "go on then,but it won't do you any good." Angel sighed,he had to try at least.  
  
"I know how hard it is," he said, "to suddenly have to be a good person.I've been through it myself,sort of...And I  
  
want to help you,Spike." Spike looked bored.  
  
"First of all,I don't want your help," he replied coldly, "secondly,I don't need..."  
  
"You do need my help,Spike," Angel interupted him, "you need me.If you won't do it for yourself,then do it for...for  
  
Buffy." Angel wasn't sure if that would work or not,but he'd heard that Spike was in love with said Slayer.Spike  
  
shook his head.  
  
"Don't you come in here preachin' at me!," he growled, "I'm going to get this bloody chip out and once I do,you and  
  
li'l goldie locks will be first on my 'To Kill' list!." Angel moved forwards as Spike was putting the cigarette to his  
  
mouth and knocked it out of his hand.Spike gave him an accusing glare.  
  
"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!," he demanded, "apart from the obvious!!." Angel growled and Spike  
  
pushed him backwards.  
  
"Don't touch me again!," Spike snarled,watching Angel carefully.Spike was distracted by a sound near the door and  
  
Angel grabbed his shoulder,spinning him around to face him.Before Spike could protest,he pinned his arms to his  
  
sides and pressed his lips firmly to Spike's mouth.Spike struggled violently,resulting in them both crashing to the  
  
floor.Spike opened his mouth to shout at him,but Angel took advantage of this and slipped his tongue into Spike's  
  
mouth.Spike grabbed Angel's head and tried to push him off,one hand going to Angel's shoulder in an effort to gain  
  
better leverage.  
  
Angel pressed down against his Childe,bringing his knee up to firmly push against Spike's groin.Spike  
  
hesitated,feeling slightly aroused but still furious.He kept pushing at Angel,trying to get him off.Angel kept sucking  
  
on Spike's tongue and kissing him deeply,his hand slipping down between Spike's legs to stroke him through his  
  
pants.Spike reluctantly parted his thighs to give him better access,painfully erect.His struggles became weaker as  
  
Angel's stroking caused him to moan into the kiss,actually kissing him back.Angel intensified his attack on Spike's  
  
hard member,slipping his hand down the front of his trousers.  
  
Spike's eyes slowly closed and he stopped fighting his Sire completely,unable to resist any longer.Angel sensed  
  
Spike's submission,his passiveness turning him on as he growled heatedly into Spike's mouth.In response,Spike tried  
  
to sit up but he only made it half way before Angel pushed him back down again.Spike growled back and Angel  
  
broke away from his lips,both staring at one another sedatedly,only Spike's left hand stayed around Angel's  
  
wrist,encouraging him to continue stroking.Spike threw his head back and groaned as Angel squeezed firmly,then  
  
took in a sharp breath as he felt his Sire's lips on his throat.He shook violently,creaming into Angel's hand with a  
  
loud moan.Angel let him calm down,sitting back and cleaning his hand slowly.Spike sat up and climbed shakily to his  
  
feet,his knees feeling very weak.  
  
He took off his pants and changed into a clean pair,Angel watching him the entire time.Spike sat beside him on the  
  
floor and looked at him.Angel stroked his face with the back of his hand,pleased when Spike offered no  
  
resistance.Spike rested his head on Angel's shoulder and closed his eyes,feeling his Sire's arm around him moments  
  
later.  
  
"So you're still my boy,William?," he asked softly.Spike just nodded slightly,causing Angel to smile absently.  
  
"Always were," said Angel quietly, "always will be...My William..." Spike was falling asleep.  
  
"Angelus?," he whispered tiredly.Angelus gazed down at him.  
  
"That's right," he whispered back, "go to sleep now,I promise you I'll never leave again." Noticing Spike's half smile  
  
at that promise,Angelus leaned back against the wall.  
  
"Tonight," he said quietly, "I will help you...Kill your third Slayer..." Spike slept while Angelus kept watch,looking  
  
down at his Childe every now and then to make sure he was comfortable.  
  
"My boy," he said softly, "I should never have left you." He kissed Spike's forehead gently and sighed.  
  
"They will pay for what they have done to you," he vowed, "I promise you,William.I owe you that much."  
  
Spike opened his eyes and drew back away from him.Angelus smiled at him,watching him.  
  
"I thought I was dreaming," whispered Spike.  
  
"Do you often dream of me?," asked Angelus cheekily.Spike gave him a look.  
  
"I'm hungry," he said.Angelus nodded.  
  
"I know," he replied,exposing his shoulder, "but it's still light out." Spike looked at him warily,unsure of the offer.On  
  
the other hand,his fridge was empty.Angelus placed his hand behind Spike's head ,bringing his lips to his exposed  
  
shoulder.  
  
"Drink," Angelus said, "drink deep." Spike vamped out and bit into his Sire's shoulder,Angelus growling in response  
  
and gripping Spike's shoulders tightly.  
  
Spike used his tongue languidly,quickly arousing Angelus to the point of self stroking.Angelus realised and pulled  
  
back.  
  
"That's enough boy," he rasped,pushing Spike away from him.Spike growled and Angelus got close to his face,using  
  
his tongue to clean the blood from Spike's lips.Spike moved his head away and Angelus pinned him to the floor  
  
again.Spike unvamped and Angelus gazed down at him.  
  
"That's good," he said, "I like it when you fight me." Spike struggled and Angelus undone their belts,managing to  
  
somehow remove all of their clothing with little effort.Spike looked up at him,knowing what came next.He shook his  
  
head.  
  
"N-No," he stammered,as Angelus parted his thighs with his knee, "don't..." Angelus glared down at him,pleased that  
  
Spike was playing along.  
  
"Try and stop me," he growled,using some pre-cum to lubricate his engorged member.Spike struggled but to no  
  
avail,an expression of fear on his face.Angelus moaned and forced him to turn around,pushing into him with a sigh of  
  
pleasure.Spike shut his eyes in pain until Angelus started to move slowly in and out of him.Spike moaned and  
  
lowered his head in defeat,Angelus picking up the pace as his Childe relaxed his muscles.Spike started to groan  
  
louder as Angelus neared orgasm and wrapped his free hand around Spike's erection,pumping it hard and fast.Spike's  
  
body convulsed as they both surrendered to the pleasure,each letting out a shout of completion and falling to the floor  
  
weakly.  
  
Spike looked at Angelus as he lay beside him on the ground.  
  
"I need you," Angelus whispered.Spike stared at him silently for a long time,watching his Sire dress himself.He sat up  
  
and pulled on his pants,then looked around for his shirt.Angelus stopped him and leaned down,circling Spike's left  
  
nipple with the tip of his tongue.Spike's breath caught in his throat and his head threw back a little way.Angelus  
  
looked back up at him.  
  
"Do you need me,William?," he asked.  
  
"You know I do," Spike replied.  
  
"Say it," Angelus insisted.Spike lowered his gaze.  
  
"I need you," he said softly.  
  
Angelus pulled him into an embrace and Spike didn't pull away,instead returning the hug and closing his eyes.The  
  
door opened.  
  
"Family reunion?," asked Buffy.Spike and Angelus turned to look at the Slayer.Angelus walked towards her and  
  
Spike put his shirt on,followed by the jacket.  
  
"Did I interupt something?," Buffy continued, "'cause if I did,I'm thinking EW!." Spike averted his gaze and Buffy  
  
looked a little wary.Angelus stopped a few inches from her and lunged at her,catching her by surprise and knocking  
  
her stake to the floor.  
  
"Spike!," shouted Angelus, "get over here!." Spike walked over to them,watching Buffy struggle fruitlessly.Angelus  
  
made Spike take his position and stood behind Spike,his arms slipping around Spike's waist and his head resting on  
  
his shoulder.Spike could feel him pressing against him,as Buffy was being crushed under their combined weight.The  
  
pressure was constricting her.Angelus growled.  
  
"Do it," he rasped into Spike's ear, "kill her..." He started to languidly kiss Spike's throat,Buffy looking very  
  
puzzled.Spike's eyes fluttered and he moaned,vamping out and leaning down to her throat.  
  
"Yessss!," Angelus hissed, "suck!."  
  
Spike bit into Buffy's throat,all thoughts and feelings forgotten as his Sire breathed heavily in his ear.He started to  
  
drink the blood that gushed out,becomming increasingly aroused.Slayer blood was strangely erotic to  
  
vampires.Angelus watched them,Buffy's struggles and shouts slowly subsiding.Spike drew back and Buffy fell to the  
  
floor,unmoving.Spike turned around and stared desperately at Angelus,who led him to the stone coffin at the center  
  
of the crypt.Angelus turned around and gripped tightly onto the edges of the stone coffin as Spike took their pants  
  
down and pushed into him.Angelus threw his head back as Spike fucked him violently,the sheer ecstasy of it all  
  
causing them both to release submissively at the same time.They fell to the ground,exhausted and breathing  
  
heavily.They pulled their pants back up,Angelus pulling Spike to his chest.  
  
Spike protested weakly,but rested his head wearily on his Sire's chest,eyes closing slowly.Angelus felt Spike relax  
  
and held him as he sat against the stone coffin,Buffy's blank gaze staring back at them.  
  
"That's my boy," he whispered,drifting into a light slumber, "my William..."  
  
END 


End file.
